


Tory

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [18]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia Will.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 18 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>. [Ao3 liczy "W.I.T.C.H. jako 5 słów, ja jako 1, stąd ta dziwna liczba słów w drabblu :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tory

Z W.I.T.C.H. pozostało już tylko samotne W., jednak tak długo, jak będzie ono stało, pamięć o pozostałych nie zginie.

Pamiętała wyjątkowo wyraźnie, jakby było to wczoraj. Terenee była tak szczęśliwa, że dostała się na MIT... Wszystkie przyszły ją pożegnać i wyściskać. Płakały wtedy — trochę z dumy, trochę z radości, a najbardziej ze smutku.

Potem przylatywały tu co roku, kolejny raz pożegnać przyjaciółkę.

I kolejny, i kolejny... Zjawiły się tu nawet kilka tygodni po narodzinach córki Cornelii czy w dniu pogrzebu Irmy.

Za każdym razem zapalały cztery świeczki, tuż przy torach, gdzie zginęła pierwsza z nich, nie mając nawet dwudziestu lat.


End file.
